The Girl That Hid In The Shadows
by CharaHoney-Chan
Summary: Michiru is normal girl who wish to die but what will happen when she finds out about zombie-loan. And meets the grim reaper who tells her that she is everything but normal. Will love bloom or will she hold everything in. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

The Girl That Hide In The Shadows

Honey-Chan: Hey guys I wanted to rewrite this story

Michiru: Sorry if you like it the way it was

Zarame: I hope it's better this time

Honey-Chan: *Pout*

Background info

Michiru's parents died leaving Michiru all alone with her aunt and uncle. But the only reason why they take care of her is for the money her parents left. At first they took really good care of her but then they found out that everything that her parents own was given to Michiru and no one else. And they didn't like the idea of it so they started abusing her with everything but sexual.

Chapter 1 Safe?

Michiru POV

I open my eyes to find myself facing the ceiling. 'Another day another endless pain in my back.' I looked around my room nothing changed from yesterday but somehow I knew that something is not right. But I could hardly care. Maybe auntie will let me eat breakfast today and maybe uncle will stop hitting and cutting me. Even I knew that they would never change. But why do I still have hope sometimes I think it would be better if I kill myself then I would finally be able to think straight without all these crazy ideas running through my head. I climbed out of my small bed and walked to the bathroom my feet making no noise on the carpet floor. I hissed as my foot made contact with the cold tile floor. I jumped back by pure instinct and let out a groan and then sighed. I slowly placed my foot back on the tile floor fight back a shiver and walked inside and Slowly pulled off my clothes hissing when the cloth rubbed against one of the cuts on my back. I turned on the shower head and waited silently until I saw steam. Before I climbed in the shower I glanced at the door to made sure that I locked it, I did. Before I stepped into the shower. After just standing there enjoying the feeling of the hot water falling on my bare flesh and I started to bathe. After about twenty minutes of bathing I stepped out of the shower. And walked out of the bathroom 'naked'. I began dressing putting on my uniform and braided my hair I glanced at my bedside table and grabbed my glasses before running out of my bedroom. And down the stairs before running out of the house before my aunt and uncle could realize that I was awake. I kept running until I knew I was safe from them. I released a sigh and then a nervous giggle of relief. I was about to turn the corner when I ran into...Shito and Chika-Kun.

Chika POV

I looked at the girl who ran into us. She was short not fully mature in the body area but still cute. She had big emerald-green eyes with a very soft lavender hair braided into twin pigtail. She was wearing glasses even though it looked like she didn't need them, she had small plump lips with a button nose. I felt my face flush. She looked at me her small mouth quivering slightly and what seem like pure instinct she pulled off her glasses her eyes darken slightly.

"Your dead" She didn't ask it was more like a statement. She leaned closer to Shito and nodded. Then she leaned close to me she study me closely. Which caused me to catch her scent of Honey and spice. She then lean back which cause me to whimper slightly. Shito gave me a side glanced. But she paid no mind to me and placed her glasses back on her nose then nodded. "You better pay off your dept" And with that she walked pass us without turning back not even a glance.

Shito Pov

That girl was really wierd and yet she seemed to know that were not alive. We don't smell like rotting flesh and our hands are still attached so that's not it.

"Hey moron wake up from dreamland" I hissed at Chika who was slightly dazed. Bekko wasn't going to like this heck even I didn't like this. I saw that Chika wasn't going to come back to the real world anytime soon so I grabbed by his arm and pulled him to class. When we walked to class I saw that girl again she wasn't wearing her glasses but rather she was gazing at them with a blank face that even I couldn't read. She placed them back on her nose and then walked into our class room. That was weird I didn't know that she was in our class.

Honey-Chan: I hope you enjoyed the rewrite.

Zarame: I wasn't in this

Honey-Chan: This was pay back for what you said

Zarame: I hate you forever if you don't put me in the next chapter.

Honey-Chan:*cry* So I don't care *Run into the bathroom crying*

*Michiru suddenly appears*

Michiru: What happen here?

Zarame: I don't know

*Run out of the bathroom*

Honey-Chan: Chiru Chiru *sniff* don't listen to him. He lies


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl That Hide In The Shadows

Honey-Chan: Hey Guys I'm back

Michiru: welcome back Guys

Zarame: I hope I'm in this chapter

Honey-Chan: *Pout*

Chapter 2 Leave me alone

Michiru Pov

I glared at Chika who eyes were running up and down my form. I couldn't believe I just showed them my secret. It must have something to do with them being dead. Maybe I should help them but I can't get too close. With a nod I silently agreed to help these two get out of their dept.

~~After School~~

I waited by the gates I had already sent them both a note telling them to meet me at the gate when the last bell rang. But they were running a bit late. I was about to leave I could only fool my aunt and uncle for so long.

"Michiru!" shouted...Chika's voice if I'm not mistaken. I turned sharply on my heel.

"Your late" I stated my tone calm as a wet cat. I saw him flinch a bit but I ignored that he flinch.

"I'm sorry but Shi-" I cut him off.

"I wanted to help you two but it seems that you don't need my help, and at the rate your going you'll never be human" I hissed. I didn't want to hiss at him but by the time I get home my aunt will break my arms and legs again if I was late and that would really be a pain. I shifted from foot to foot. Then Chika put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You're in pain right? You're being abused right?" He kept asking more and more questions and without knowing it he broke down one of my walls that I put up to protect myself. My chest was hurting so much that I pulled away from him and I started to run away as fast as I could as far as I could.

Chika Pov

I watched as Michiru ran away. My heart was hurt because somehow I hurt her. Before she left I saw her eyes. They were filled with pain, fear, and relief. But she ran away because she was afraid that I might find out something I wasn't suppose to. With that in mind I wanted to know more about her. I turned away and walked to Shito I was mad at him.

~~Next Day~~

Michiru Pov

I woke up on the floor I tried to move my body but I felt pain all over. That beating last night nearly killed me but why did I feel so cold and so wet. I lifted up my arm to see blood covering it like a second skin. I turned my head and saw shito and Chika.

"What happen" I asked

"You died" whispered Chika


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl That Hid In The Shadows

Honey-Chan: Baylee1100 You helped me so much here's the next chapter just how you wanted it

Michiru: Honey are you feeling any better after the last chapter

Honey-Chan: Yes I'm feeling really good

Zarame: CharaHoney-Chan Don't own any of the characters from zombie-loan because if she did the anime would have been longer and me and Michiru would have dated

Honey-Chan: Oh so true

Michiru:W-what *blush*

Honey-Chan: Now on with the story

Chapter 3 Force into this

Michiru Pov

I glared at them. "I already told you that I'm not a zombie, wait, why would you even ask me something like that?" I stared at them for a few seconds. "Zarame-Kun you can go home I'll make it up to you next time." He glanced my way then glared at Chika and Shito before disappearing around the corner. "What do you want from me?, I need to be home in a hour...so you better start explaining before I call the cops." They didn't say anything. I glanced at my watch. "I need to go it's my turn making dinner." I started on my way home. "Wait!" one of them called but I didn't listen.

Shito Pov

"Wait!. I shouted but she didn't stop. Akatsuki let's go home we should tell Bekko about her." But when I looked over to where he was stand at He was gone. "Where did he go" I grumbled

Chika Pov

While Shito was calling at her I followed her. I saw her turn a corner in to ally. But when I turned the corner it was a dead-end. "Why are you following me" She growled. "I was just l was just walking around" I answered. The real question is how did she get behind me.

Michiru Pov

Yeah you were just walking but he don't even live around here. Maybe it's just all in my head. I just turn away from him and walked home. I must never get close to anyone that was the promise I made to myself. As soon as I got home my Aunt slapped me. "Where have you been" she shouted. Some person kept following me I wanted to answer but I kept my mouth shut tight. Since you didn't answer me go to your room no dinner for you tonight she spat. I just kept my mouth shut. "Bitch" I hissed under my breath so her couldn't hear me. I walked to my room and shut the door and locked it. I just hate her so much. Why can't I just die.

No One Pov

Michiru looked over at the mirror. I hate myself she whispered. She reached up to touch the glasses that was on her nose. In one quick movement she took them off and threw them on the ground. I'm Kita Michiru she said as she touched the mirror. "I'm going to change" she said then she smiled. But what she saw in the mirror made a single tear fall from her eye. A grey ring around her neck. I knew it would come for me she said as she fell to the ground and started crying.

Michiru Pov

If this is what I wanted then why am I crying?. After all I wanted to die. I crawled over to my bed and cried myself asleep. I woke up just a few minutes after six. I touch my eyes they were a bit puffy. I picked my self up my bones were begging me to let them rest. After a moment I walked to my bathroom to run a bath.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

I had just stepped out the shower when I saw my uncle looking through my underwear drawers. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed

"Just looking for...don't tell my wife" he pleaded

That was a last straw. "I'm moving out" Shouted to my aunt from up the stairs.

"Why?" my aunt asked.

I didn't answer I just walked to my room where my bags were already packed. I'm going to live at my parents old house. As I walked back down the stairs I caught a glance at my uncle he was watching me leave. By the way I'm not sharing the money from the will I shout as I slammed the door shut and continue on my way. As I walked to my new house I saw Shito and Chika along with Zarame talking. "Hey Zarame" I shouted. He turned around to look at me and waved. Hey Mi-Chan he smiled. I smiled back. "Zarame do you want to live with me I just moved and my house have plenty of room" I asked hopping he would say yes.

Zarame Pov

She almost never call me Zarame with out the Kun at the end something bad must have happen at home. "Sure Mi-Chan just let me go get my stuff" I smiled as I ran away to my 'house'. I didn't like the fact that I had to leave her alone with white and Zombie over there but I had no choice.

Chika Pov

I look over to Michiru she was watching Zarame until she couldn't see his anymore. She wasn't wearing her glasses. "So are you going to tell me how long you two have been dead" she asked not turning to face us. I was shocked I saw Shito mouth open. "I can see the rings around your neck don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone besides I'm going to died really soon" she answered when Zarame came back holding his bags. "Are you ready to get going Mi-Chan?" He asked. "Yeah...Zarame you know that I'm going to miss you" she answered hugging him close. "What do you mean? Mi-Chan" he asked confused. "Nothing" she smiled sadly pulling him away until I couldn't see them anymore. "What does she mean Shito?" I asked. I don't know but I guess that she is dying he answered. We should ask her about this torrow.

Honey-Chan: I hope you enjoy this chapter Baylee1100

Michiru: So I'm going to die

Zarame: And I'm going to be living with Michiru *Smile*

Michiru: What's that smile about

Zarame: Nothing *Smile*

Michiru: CharaHoney-Chan do no own Zombie-Loan because if she did Zombie-Loan would mostly be about me and Zarame and our forbidden love.

Honey-Chan: Oh you know me so well please R&R:3


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl That Hide In The Shadows

Chapter 4 Zombie-Loan

~~The Next Day~~

Michiru Pov

As I opened my eyes I felt someone else in my bed then everything that happened yesterday all came back to me. I sat up in bed to look at Zarame peaceful sleeping face. His hair was in his face so I moved in from out of his face. "When will you show me you real form" I thought out loud touching his soft crimson hair well I guess I should make breakfast. As I was about to get out of bed I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me close to his body.

"Mi-Chan it's to early come back to bed" he pleaded hugging me.

"No it's not you just not a morning person" I answered as I started to de-tangle his arms from my waist. Finally after a few minutes I got loose. I looked around me and Zarame's new home as memories from when I used to live here filled my mind I pushed all of those memories in the back of my head as I started to walk down stairs.

Zarame Pov

I was about to get out of bed when I felt a black wave of the dead hit me in the face and it was coming from the kitchen as I tried to focus on the feeling I figured that it was two zombies but not any zombies but the ones from yesterday. The annoying white-haired and blank face. Mi-Chan wait for me I shouted climbing out of bed and hurrying to her side. As we made our way to the kitchen I spotted them.

"Why are you my house she" hissed pushing me behind her.

Chika Pov

So me and Shito snuck into her house no big deal. So here we are sitting in the kitchen when she walks in.

"Why are you in my house" she hissed pushing that kid named Zarame behind her. As Shito what explaining everything while I was focused on the kid. His eyes were filled with hatred and blood lust.

"Michiru I think that you should come with me and away from the kid" I said while pulling her towards me.

"Chika-Kun let me go" she hissed hitting me repeatedly. But I wouldn't let go. Wait just watch I said forcing her to watch him.

"Hey white zombie brain you will let Mi-Chan go right he asked with a deadly glare. I thought that I could stay with her forever but no you were curious about her now you going to force her to work with you when she just want to be with me". Tears began to fall from his eyes wait that's not tears but blood. Then his body began to change. [Lazy so the picture for the story is what he look like]. "Michiru I am the grim reaper Zarame" he a bit at the end hissed. I looked at Michiru I thought that she would be a bit shocked but she was smiling.

"I was waiting for you to finally show me you know" she answered looking at that Zarame.

"You know that you can't hide anything from me" Michiru said. Zarame eye widen then he seem to remember something.

"You have grim reaper sight" he answered then sighed. "How could I forget."

"Maybe you like being with me" Michiru answered smiling.


End file.
